


but it's golden, like daylight

by thatgirljazz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But also, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Romantic Comedy, Swearing, but i don't ever go NC 17 so don't worry, i'll outline which chapters have violence but it won't be super detailed, lots of swearing, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirljazz/pseuds/thatgirljazz
Summary: Nicolette Stark is the most maddening woman Steve Rogers has ever met. Like her brother, she's attractive, intelligent, and snarky. She's also the most stubborn, foul-mouthed, intimidating person and she's barely over five feet tall. He can't figure her out and she's going to change his life forever. AKA How Nicolette Stark Ruined Steve Rogers' Life.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s), natasha and nicolette are good friends
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	but it's golden, like daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casliyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/gifts), [sumisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumisu/gifts).



> This is my attempt at fixing the stuff I didn't like in the Avengers franchise. Thank you to Eena and Kenny aka petercapaldi and casliyn on tumblr! This wouldn't exist without your encouragement. Please leave kudos and comments if you so desire! Marvel owns everything. I own nothing except for Nicolette. Moodboard by yours truly. Follow thatgirljazz on tumblr for fun edits. Thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Holy fuck, there’s a bunch of Avengers in my dressing room,” Nicolette laughs.
> 
> “I told you, Cap doesn’t like that kind of talk,” Tony smirks.
> 
> “Sorry,” she says in a tone that isn’t apologetic in the slightest. Yep, she’s a Stark.

**_2 months after the Battle of New York_ **

“Why are we here, Tony?” Steve follows him down the hallway with Thor and Bruce in tow.

“Just keepin’ a promise,” Tony evades and walks faster.

“I’ve never been to the Kennedy Center before,” Bruce smiles, delighted.

“Do your leaders meet here?” Thor asks.

“No, no, this an opera house. They use it for theatre and a big ceremony where they give awards to artists. Kinda like what we’re getting tonight,” Bruce explains.

Before Thor can reply, Tony stops so abruptly at the door that the rest of the guys shuffle awkwardly to avoid slamming into each other. He lifts his hand and knocks. It swings open immediately with a petite woman on the other side.

“Hey! I didn’t think I’d be able to see you before the ceremony,” she flashes him a big smile.

The guys share looks of confusion as Tony pulls her in for a hug.Who _is_ this?

“Wouldn’t miss it, kiddo,” his voice sounds so warm. Steve can’t put his finger on it.

“Well, come on in, old man,” she smirks

Tony waltzes in and they follow, still very confused.

“Guys,” Tony gestures to her,” this is my little sister, Nicolette Stark.”

Steve looks at Bruce who put his hands up. Neither of them had any idea. Thor eyes Nicolette, clearly sizing her up. It’s hard to tell what her age was with such a youthful face. She has long brown hair that wasn’t as dark as Tony’s. Her eyes are sparkling blue. She must’ve taken after their mother. Thor wastes no time and swoops in. She clearly passes his assessment.

“I am Thor Odinson of Asgard. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Stark,” he places a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Oooh am I on _Game of Thrones_?” Nicolette giggles.

“Winter is coming,” she and Tony point at each other.

“Hi, I’m Bruce. Tony didn’t tell us he had a sister,” he waves.

“Nice to meet you. Yeah, he keeps me under wraps with all this superhero stuff,” she winks.

“She was an accident so—“

“Shut up, dick,” she swats her brother in the shoulder.

Her eyes travel upward as Steve steps forward. Her expression’s unreadable. Maybe she is Tony’s sister after all.

“Hello, Captain,” she arches a sharp eyebrow.

“Steve is fine,” he smiles politely and offers his hand.

“Okay, Captain Steve,” she takes it. Her hand is so tiny. She’s like a little doll. He let go and nods.

“Nat sends her best,” Tony tells her.

“ _She_ got me flowers,” Nicolette nods to Tony’s empty hands.

“Wait, she knew you had a sister?” Bruce stares at Tony.

“Yeah, she met her a couple years ago,” Tony shrugs.

“Holy fuck, there’s a bunch of Avengers in my dressing room,” Nicolette laughs.

“I told you, Cap doesn’t like that kind of talk,” Tony smirks.

“Sorry,” she says in a tone that isn’t apologetic in the slightest. Yep, she’s a Stark.

Apparently, she has some part in the ceremony because they’re ushered away so that she can get ready. They find their seats and watch as different politicians thank them for their work in New York.Steve wonders how much longer this will be. Bruce leans over and whispers, “I really don’t wanna be thanked anymore.”

Steve nods. He’s grateful, but this isn’t why they do it.He hears the announcer’s voice.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Nicolette Stark.”

The spotlight shines down on her. She has on a form hugging burgundy dress. She smiles and brings the microphone to her lips.

“Oh, beautiful for spacious skies, for amber waves of grain,” her voice is stunning. The lights come up and a choir joins her. She doesn’t any unnecessary embellishments or ego that he would expect from a Stark. Steve can’t believe it.Even with all the other voices, hers is strong and loud. It’s such a big voice—he can’t believe it’s coming out of such a tiny person. The music slows and Nicolette grins up at them in their balcony box.

“On behalf of America and one very grateful New Yorker, we thank you. Thank you, Avengers. Goodnight,” she takes a deep breath as the music starts up again and belts out the last part of the song with the choir.

Tony gets to his feet and Steve joins him with Thor and Bruce. Tony whistles and Nicolette bows. She blows him a kiss before getting off stage.

“Wow, what a voice,” Steve tells him.

“Yeah, she’s still got it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kid was on Broadway when she was 10.”

“What?”

Tony just smiles.

They move into the lobby where Tony takes the majority of the questions. He’s always better at handling the press than the rest of them. Nicolette’s ponytail swings back and forth as she bounces over to him in the highest, sparkliest heels Steve has ever seen. Tony pulls her to his side and they flash smiles for the camera, shoulder to shoulder thanks to her shoes.

“What a performance, right? Talent’s just in the Stark DNA,” he tells them.

“What was it like to close out the ceremony for your brother?” a reporter asks.

“He’s never gonna let this go, but he definitely deserves it,” Nicolette laughs,” for once!”

“Just this once,” Tony laughs and raises his finger.

“Any interest in joining the Avengers?” someone asks.

“The ACLU would sue me for taking away their brightest new hire,” Tony shakes his head.

Nicolette swats him on the shoulder. He pushes her off playfully and the press eat it up.

“I don’t think his ego could handle two Stark superheroes,” Nicolette smirks.

“I’m very fragile,” Tony laughs.

“She’s quite the singer,” Thor says, pulling Steve’s focus back.

“She was great,” Bruce nods.

Steve watches them and wonders how he didn’t know who she was when she’s clearly no stranger to the press. Does it have to do something with a Google search?

Tony beckons them over for a few photos. Nicolette steps back out of the frame and gets surrounded by a different set of reporters. Steve tries his best to hear since he knew absolutely nothing about her.

“So, how do you feel about Tony and Pepper?”

“She’s way too smart for him, but if she’s happy—what can you do?” she jokes.

“Are you going to find your very own CEO?”

“No. Way too busy.”

“Nicolette, one more—”

“I gotta get out of these heels and I promised Pepper that Tony wouldn’t be out late, so we gotta go,” Nicolette waves and locks eyes with Tony.

“Thank you!” Tony says as his sister grabs him.

Thor, Steve, and Bruce follow them back to her dressing room where Happy gathers her things.

“You did a wonderful job,” Bruce tells her.

“You have a voice from the heavens,” Thor smiles.

“Oh my God. Thank you,” Nicolette laughs and puts her hand on her chest.

“So, Patti LuPone, you coming back to the Avengers Tower?” Tony hands off her flowers to Happy.

“Sure,” Nicolette shrugs,” are we taking the chopper?”

“I can take Lady Stark with me,” Thor offers.

“You mean, like, fly?” her blue eyes grow wide.

“Yes, if you would like,” Thor smiles. He’s a harmless flirt, but Steve can tell Tony isn’t a fan. He cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders back. Not that Nicolette noticed. She seems more excited about the idea of flying.

“Holy shit! Yes!” she claps.

“Hey,” Tony grabs Thor’s shoulder,” that’s precious cargo. You make sure—”

“He’ll keep me perfectly safe, Anthony,” Nicolette winks and blows a kiss.

The remaining Avengers watch as they walk out the door. Nicolette yelps before the familiar whoosh of Mjolnir deafens everything around it.

When they arrive at AvengersTower, Tony tries to walk in coolly, but his shoulders are squared.

“Relax, Tony,” Natasha shakes her head.

Natasha and Nicolette are hanging by the bar with Thor and Clint.

“Hi, big bro,” Nicolette hops behind the bar. Her heels are off because the bar reaches her waist.

“Your sister was quite the passenger,” Thor smiles.

“No lie, it was the coolest shit I’ve ever done,” Nicolette shimmies her shoulders.

“Really?” Tony narrows his eyes.

“You don’t take me flying. You won’t even let me touch the suits,” Nicolette takes the scotch from the shelf and does a quick pour. She hands Tony a glass of brown liquor.

“Truce?”

Tony takes the drink without saying a word.

“What are you two drinkin’?” she turns her attention to Bruce and Steve.

“I’ll take anything,” Bruce shoves his hands in his pockets.

“He likes gin martinis,” Natasha answers.

“That I can do,” Nicolette smiles.

She disappears from sight and pops back up with a frozen glass and bottle of gin.

She swirls in vermouth, dumps it in the sink, and adds her gin. She finds a lemon to make a generous twist and a quick spray before sliding it over. He takes a sip and raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“This is so good!”

“And you, Captain Steve?” she arches her eyebrow.

“I’m okay,” he gives her a curt nod.

“A Shirley Temple then?” she closes one eye and Clint laughs loudly at her challenging look.

“Beer is fine.”

Nicolette opens her mouth before closing it and silently hands him a beer.She looks at Tony who gives the tiniest of head shakes.

After a few drinks, someone (Clint) suggests shots. Everyone but Steve participates. Nicolette sucks the glass into her mouth and tilts it back—all without using her hands. She does this three times in a row and Thor cheers.

“Stark, your sister knows how to celebrate!”

“It’s genetic.”

Once the drinks really start to kick in, they need to sit down. Natasha has her legs draped over Clint’s on a couch. Tony lounges in his own chair with his legs stretched out and Bruce next to him in another chair.With Thor and Steve taking up another couch, Nicolette sits across from them with her legs tucked under her. She barely takes up any room even though she has the entire sectional. Steve can’t seem to get over how tiny she is.

“Tony said you were on Broadway. Were you on Broadway?” Bruce yells, not realizing he’s yelling.

“Yeah,” she giggles and covers her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Is that your profession? You perform on this Broad Way?” Thor looks at her.

“Nah, I’m a lawyer, son,” Nicolette throws up a peace sign.

“Wait, you guys have to see this,” there’s a sparkle in Tony’s dark eyes.

“No! No! Don’t do it!” Nicolette’s ears are going red.

“You don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

“Yes, I do and you don’t—”

“J.A.R.V.I.S., pull up the Diva Playlist.”

A screen appears out of nowhere with a frame of a child sitting on a bench. She has pigtails and a pink dress. She opens her mouth and belts out a show tune. She’s surrounded by dancers and carries her own. The next few clips are from different musicals like _Les Miserables_ , _Sweeney Todd_ , and _Cinderella_.Besides shows, there are performances of her as a teenager with other girls doing complicated dances.At one point, she was thrown in the air while belting out a note.

“J.A.R.V.I.S., shut it off, please,” Nicolette stands up.

The screen disappears and the Avengers clap enthusiastically. Nicolette stands up and bows with pink cheeks and ears. Tony feigns innocence and stares at his drink.

“That was actually really great,” Natasha nods.

“The last part was wild,” Clint makes a tumbling gesture with his fingers.

“That transition was a bitch. Like fuck me sideways,” Nicolette shakes her head.

“Hey, watch it,” Steve can’t help himself.

“Oh, blow me,” Nicolette creates a V with her fingers and pokes her tongue through the middle.

Clint snickers and Bruce’s mouth falls open. Natasha has the slightest eyebrow arched. Thor looks delighted. Steve gets to his feet and rushes out of the room.

“What did you do?” Tony stares at her. He missed it.

“Told him to blow me,” Nicolette does the gesture again and Tony’s so delighted he giggles.

“I can’t believe you did that to Captain America.”

Nicolette smirks and throws her hands up.

“I’m gonna go check on him,” Natasha shakes her head.

“I assume that is the Midgard expression for orally pleasing a woman,” Thor looks at Nicolette..

“That’s right, my dude!” she fist bumps him.

“I don’t know if Cap knows that, but he definitely knows what ‘blow me’ means,” Bruce chuckles.

“I’m goddamn 25 years old. Don’t tell me to watch my language. I don’t give a fuck who you are,” Nicolette takes someone’s drink off the table and finishes it. Clint starts clapping.

“I honestly can’t believe it’s taken you this long to introduce us to your sister,” Clint smiles,” She’s fucking cool.”

Natasha finds Steve upstairs looking out at the city.

“You all right there?” she folds her arms across her chest.

“I’m not, um. She just surprised me. No one—I mean women—not that I’ve—”

“Breathe, Cap.”

Steve stays silent and gathers himself.

“What was that thing she did?” he lifts his fingers.

“Oh, you don’t know. Um, hmm,” Natasha chuckles and holds up two fingers,” so what does this look like?”

“A ‘V’,” Steve shrugs.

“And where did she put it?”

Steve taps his mouth.

“And what did she tell you to do?”

Steve’s blue eyes widen with horror.

“That means—with the—“

“Yeah, it’s kinda the universal sign for that.”

“I didn’t know,” Steve goes beet red, “oh my God.”

“Yeah, she’s a wild one,” Natasha smirks.


End file.
